Brandon 10/Allusions
This is a list of references and allusions to real-world media, films and etc used in Brandon 10. Television *''Alien Hero'' is an allusion to Ben 10. *Space Trip is an allusion to Star Trek. *In Attack of the Cute, a blonde man wearing a black shirt and sunglasses is seen purchasing a Cutie-Friend. He is an allusion of Johnny Bravo from the show with the same name. *The title for The Impossible Girl is a reference to Clara Oswald from the long running, British sci-fi series, Doctor Who. **In the same episode, Jenna is a reference to Jenna Coleman who potrays Clara Oswald and Jenna, the character, is considered a reference to Leela from the Classic Era of Doctor Who. *In Shutdown, there were multiple references to Star Trek. **Russel is an allusion of Captain Kirk, Sarok being an allusion to Spock and Jones being a more obvious allusion to Bones (or Dr. McCoy) **There were many callbacks to regulations which were used in various occasions in Star Trek. **Russel also uses a stun feature on his blaster. *"Reverse the Pa-Junction Factor" was a reference to Classic Doctor Who's 3rd Doctor's catchphrase, "Reverse the Polarity of the Neutron Flow". *''Key of Time'' is a reference to the Key of Time used in the Classic Era of the series, Doctor Who. *''Doctor Quantum'' and Professor Brandon are references to The Doctor from Doctor Who. *''Seeking the Truth'' was a reference to an episode of The X-Files and featured special agent characters that were allusions to Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. *In the Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us Deleted Scenes, Douglas tells John and Steve that nobody would put a show about alien medics on TV which is a reference to Doctor Who, a show about an alien known as The Doctor. Adding more to the reference is that the characters involved with the scene in the film were played by Peter Capaldi, David Tennant and Paul McGann who also were in the series. *In Welcome to Atlantis, Brandon refers to the Cepians as Earthliens which is a nod to what The Eleventh Doctor called the Silurians in The Hungry Earth. *In Showdown in Little Tokyo, Astro claims that he needs some brain bleach after hearing some of Coco's battle names. This is possibly hard to make out allusion towards the Japanese manga/anime, Bleach. *In Easy Magic, a group called The Magicians appear before the team. This is a reference to The Librarians. *The Three Brandons is an allusion to the Classic Doctor Who episode, The Three Doctors. *In King of the Ants, Insect Lord retorts the phrase, "I, for one, welcome our new insect overlord." A reference to both Empire of the Ants and, more noticeably, The Simpsons. *In Ultimate Prize, the Go-Kart use of the interactive screen and automatic features makes it feel as though the vehicle has a mind of its own and can talk as well. That, its exaggerated name and the sassy exchanges between Computer and Brandon make the Go-Kart in this episode an allusion to KITT from the show, Knight Rider. Movies *The title for Fright at the Museum is a reference to the film, Night at the Museum. *In Theater Terror, Brandon, Coco and The Mutater travel into different films including Ghost Trackers, a reference to Ghost Busters, Hack to the Future, referencing to Back to the Future, a film refering to Sherlock Holmes, another film referring to Indiana Jones and Tar Wars, a reference to Star Wars. *The title for A Brandon 10 Christmas was a reference to the special, A Charlie Brown Christmas. *The title for the episode, Nightmare on Alien Street, is a reference to the film, Nightmare on Elm Street. *The Cutie-Friends in Attack of the Cute are like the Gremlins from the film with the same name. *The title for the episode, Trouble on Warasauria, is a reference to Big Trouble in Little China. *The episode, The Haunting, was an allusion to the film with the same title however the title of the episode was an accidental reference to the same film. *The title for the episode, Blast to the Past, is a reference to Back to the Future. **The ChronoBorgs and their plans are also similar to The Terminator. *The episode, Web of Terror, had multiple references to the film, Spider-Man 3. **The Alien Goo Substance was a reference to Venom. **Brandon, being controlled by the Goo, danced down a street like in the film. **The Goo, using the Omnitrix, favored the transformation, Spidermonkey, whom is similar to Spider-Man, in more ways than one. *In Fame's Game, Brandon wishes for a Space Trip film referring to the Star Trek films by J.J Abrams. **Not too much later, Brandon claims Mark Knight plays in "one of the super hero movies", a slight nudge towards the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *In The Ultimate Enemy, Brandon goes to court and fools around with the jury while making his point and leaving during the trial, a slight nod to what Tony Stark did in Iron Man 2. **In the same episode, Khan says "Shall we begin...", a reference to the line said by the Khan in Star Trek Into Darkness. *The title, Showdown in Little Tokyo, is a reference to the movie with the same name. **In the same episode, Coco tries to give a name for their tiny battle. He comes up with "Robot Clash in the Land of Tokyo" and "Aliens of the Present Doom Facility". These are references to Narato Movies, Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow and Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. **Later on, Brandon is forced to use his new alien in which he says: "Meh. You make choices and you don't look back. Let's just hope this works." This is a reference to a quote that Han says in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. *In The Big Electricity, Detective Fox claims that "This ain't no Battle for New York or something like that." This is a reference to The Battle for New York in The Avengers. *In Easy Magic, Brandon gets mind controlled from holding The Sorceress' staff. This becomes an allusion towards The Avengers when Bruce Banner starts to get controlled by Loki's Staff. This was, however, completely unintentional. *In The Three Brandons, Rebel Brandon says "They found me. I don't know how but they found me." which is the same quote said by Dr. Emmett Brown in the film, Back to the Future. *In Meet the Parents, Coco mentions the plots of various films including Taken, Inception and The Avengers as difference scenarios for Brandon's situation with Amy. *The film Brandon and the team are going to watch in The Architect, United Heroes: Battle Forever, is a reference to Avengers: Infinity War. Brandon's attitude towards watching the movie was similar to that of the writer's. **''United Heroes'' could also be a reference to Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United. **In the same episode, Brandon bargains for the Immensity Crystal. Brovin reacts by asking, "You've come to bargain?" A reference to the Doctor Strange movie. *In Ultimate Prize, when the Go-Kart refuses to start. Brandon reacts the same way Marty McFly does when the Delorean refuses to start during the storm in Back to the Future. They both also hit their heads against the wheels which results in their respective vehicles starting up again. *In Ocean Land, the scene after the titles- with the helicopter flying towards the tropical island- resembles the scene where the InGen helicopter approaches Isla Nublar in Jurassic Park. **Even some of the characters are based on Jurassic Park characters. Paul Grant is a lot similar to Alan Grant, Cindy Marshall is similar to Ellie Sattler, Alice Hall is inspired by Zara from Jurassic World and even Mr. Venusio has some similarities to John Hammond. Games *''Immortal Fighting IV'' is a reference to The Mortal Kombat Franchise. *''Falcon Launcher'' is a reference to Angry Birds. *The title of the episode, Tomb Raider, is based off of the game with the same title. *The title of the episode, Isolation, is based off of the game, Alien: Isolation. *Catchy Matchy is a reference to Pokémon. *Kart Derby 2 and 3 is a reference to Mario Kart, with the red racer referring to Mario. *Belmont's Castles, the company that sponsored the super-convention in Bad Luck, is a reference to the Belmont family and Dracula's Castle from the game, Castlevania. **In the same episode, Big Boo gets entangled in a blue curtain and weilds a scythe prop in order to scare away a so-called magician and his volenteer. This was an allusion towards Death from Castlevania. *Big Boo's namesake originates from the Mario character, Big Boo. **In The Nightmare Realm, Ghost Brandon is referred to as King Big Boo before earning his title. This was reference to Big Boo's namesake by naming another version of the Mario character, King Boo. Music *In Easy Magic, Brandon hums and then sings a variation of Just a Little Faster by There for Tommorow. **In A Hero's Future, a truck drivers sings a verse from the same song. Technology *The Z-Cube is a reference to Xbox and GameCube. *The Gamepal system, mentioned in Ocean Land, is an obvious reference to the Game Boy. People *In Fame's Game, Marion Stewart is a reference to Marion Ravenwood, from the Indiana Jones Franchise, and Kristen Stewart, an actress from the Twilight Franchise. **In the same episode, Marion introduces Brandon to George Bejo who is based off of George Valentin, an actor from The Artist, and Berenice Bejo, an actress in the same film. **Shortly after that, Marion introduces Brandon to Hugh Johnson, a slightly obvious reference to Hugh Jackman. **After that, Brandon points to a voice actor named Yuri who works in California who is a reference to none other than Yuri Lowenthal. *In Showdown in Little Tokyo, the announcer for the fan convention is Hiroshi Hongo. This is a reference to Takeshi Hongo played by Hiroshi Fujioka in Kamen Rider. **In the same episode, Brandon transforms into Astro and says "Cool your jets, Rusty". This is a reference to Astro Boy. **Size Man was inspired by both Ultra Man and Ant-Man. *In An Extreme Crisis Part 1, a reporter on the radio claims that the Extreme Bikers are attacking on Kelley Street. A reference to the actor, Ryan Kelley. *In Isolation, the crew aboard the space station is based on various people from the Alien franchise and 2001: A Space Odyssey. **Ellie Burrows is a reference to Ellie Ripley (played by Sigourney Weaver) and Kezia Burrows, the actress who provided the likiness for Amanda Ripley (from the video game, Alien: Isolation). **Dave Clarke is a reference to David Bowman and Arthur C. Clarke, the writer of the novel. **Frank Douglas is a reference to Frank Poole and Douglas Rain, the voice of HAL 9000. **John Hurley is a reference to actor, John Hurt. *In The Architect, Brovin the Accumulator is a reference to Josh Brolin. *In The Nightmare Realm, there is a store at the beginning of the episode named, "Venkman Goods". This is a reference to Peter Venkman from Ghostbusters. Memes *Over 9,000 **In Sale of a Lifetime, Coco scores 900,001 points on Brandon's game claiming that its over 900 (short for 900,000). Historical Events *The title of the episode, One Step Forwards, is a reference to the Moon Landing in 1969 and Neil Armstrong's famous phrase: "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." *Poseidon's attempts to rescue DNA X were sometimes spotted by citizens. These sightings were then inspired into making improved diving suits at the time resulting in the modernization of the diving suit icon. *In Unearthed, The Fossorvates were revealed to be the cause of the massive series of Earthquakes in California which makes them, apparently, apart of Earth's history as they were the result of quakes like the one in 1906. Companies/Franchises *In Showdown in Little Tokyo, Brandon claims that Kappa or RedPlane are better airlines. These are references to airlines, Delta and JetBlue. Kappa is also the 10th letter of the Greek Alphabet. *In Easy Magic, Coco claims that he will not eat fried chicken and Brandon says that they won't be going to Kentucky then. This is a reference to KFC formerly known as Kentucky Fried Chicken. Literature *Journey to the Center of Coco is a reference is the 1864 science-fiction novel, Journey to the Center of the Earth. *Brandon wears a pair of fake glasses and waves around a wooden wand in Bad Luck. This was an alluson towards Harry Potter. Comics *''Defenders of the Universe'' is a reference to the comic book superhero team, Guardians of the Galaxy. **At the end of the very same episode, a new team appears who needs assistance with a new threat. This team and the threat they're describing is a reference to the Fantastic Four and Galactus. *''Knight Corporations'' was an allusion of Wayne Enterprises. *In Brandon 10: Genetic Journey, one of the achievements is called, "It's Clobbering Time". A clear reference to the Thing from the Fantastic Four and how Crusher- the alien the achievement belongs to- appears similar to him. *In The Big Electricity, Brandon believes that there are mutant rats or turtles living in either the subway tunnels or sewer system of New York. This is a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *In Easy Magic, Brandon says "You wouldn't like it when I'm hungry". This is a reference to The Hulk's catchphrase, "You wouldn't me when I'm angry". **Doctor Cigam Sha is inspired by Doctor Strange. *In Long Shot, the heroes of Team S.H.O.T. are references to The Avengers. *In The Architect, the Immensity Crystal is a reference to the Infinity Stones. **In the same episode, Crusher faces off against Brovin and says, "As long as I'm still standing, you haven't won yet." This is a reference to a line said by Captain America to Thanos during the Infinity Gauntlet saga , "As long as one of us stands against you, you'll never be able to claim victory." Brandon 10 Universe *The first episode of each series starts with either "A Hero is..." or "A Hero..." as a reference to the very first episode, A Hero is Born. *In The Final Plans, Brandon references driving a Go-Kart, something he did during the Original Series. *In The Final Fight Part 2, a reference was made to the series finale of The Original Series, Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror, when The Conqueror's Ship exploded with The Conqueror in a similar manner as in The Original Series. **In the same episode, The Creator puts on a scenario similar to the beginning of Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror. *In Cold Front, Snow Bear refers to meeting the Yeti in the 1980's. *In Welcome to Atlantis, there were a few references to The Original Series. **Brandon refers to seeing robots underwater as first seen in Ocean Land. **Brandon also refers to seeing robots sailing on water later on as a reference to Historic Quests. **Coco also mentions running into a Sea Monster which he did in Water Worries. *In The Three Brandons, there were various references to the Brandon 10 Universe. **General Gates reminds Alpha Team about their previous incident in Genetics. **After the titles, Brandon concludes his story about his adventure in The Conqueror. **Afterwards, Brandon mentions the time when Coco messed up the Omnitrix in Dog Gone. **Then, Brandon mentions when he was abducted by robot dinosaurs in Robotic Past. **Sarah responds to Brandon by mentioning that he spent more time with Marion than Amy in Fame's Game. **Coco cuts Brandon off before he can finish mentioning about an impossible girl which references the episode, The Impossible Girl. **After landing in the G.E.I.T. Base, Coco mentions that he hadn't talked about money since he went undercover in Trade Cycle. *In Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest, there were a few references to the Brandon 10 Legacy **There were a many mentions towards the events in The Dark Dimension Part 1 and 2. **In one scene, Brandon and the team are walking through a corridor at the G.E.I.T. Facility and pass by a few objects seen in Alien Force ''including one of the cubes from Cube Town, Dioxite and a piece of the Zonarian spaceship from A Hero Returns Part 2. **When questioning if Earth is at war with Javos, Brandon claims that they would have known if a bomb was dropped off by a bounty hunter. This is a reference to The Space Empire. **Sparky becoming a suit of armor was seen in the film but was first used in Prince of Mars. **In France, there is a newspaper that reads "Marion prend le relais. Lire la suite sur la page huit." which means "Marion takes over. Read more on Page Eight" in English. This is a reference towards Marion Stewart and her involvement in France. **The password that James sets up for his lab is "H-U-T-B-1-0". This is a reference to the show title, itself, just backwards, with the exception of the the 1-0. ''B standing for Brandon, T'' standing for Ten, ''U standing for Ultimate and H'' standing for Hero. ''1-0 standing for the number, 10. Ben 10 Universe *Alien Hero is an allusion to the show, Ben 10. *The Electrons had experimented with the DNA of a Galvanic Mechamorph, resulting into Sparky. *Nodnarb references the Galvan species in A Familiar Face. *When picking a name for Brandon's latest clone in Planet X, he comes up with the name, Gwen, as one option. Lucy's reaction is an allusion to the name is an allusion to the name Gwen belonging to Gwen Tennyson. Ben 10 Fan Fiction Universe *In Dimensional Dilemma, when Brandon is talking with Professor Tennyson in a storage area, one of the boxes has the letters "BTFF" printed on it; an abbreviation for Ben 10 Fan Fiction. *In The Big Electricity, there is some graffiti in the subway tunnels. One of them are the words "Sub on Mon" with a signature "TSORAF". This is a reference to the episode The Subway on Monday from the series, The Show of Rath and Fasttrack. The second one is an apple with the words "Nex F" on it. This is a reference to In the Big Apple, an episode from the series, Ben 10: The Next Files. *In King of the Ants, the sheriff claims the giant ant creature is either an alien or a mutant freak. To which Coco replies by saying, "Mutant freaks aren't really our department, maybe some other group of teens with powers but yeah- not us." This is a reference to Mutant Drake. Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Lists Category:Brandon 10 Legacy Category:User:Brandon 10